


Rondeau: A un cher ennemi

by hamsterwoman



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rondeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/pseuds/hamsterwoman
Summary: After his defeat, Napoleon composes wistful AU fanfic in the form of a rondeau (like you do).





	Rondeau: A un cher ennemi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunlitStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitStone/gifts).



> Turns out rondeaus are hard! But let's cut Napoleon some slack -- he's had a rough couple of days. :P

Come sit with me. Empire shrunk to tiny room,  
I know the soldier's lot, won't cavil at my doom --  
Let now, as ever, my sole flaw be one of pride.  
And yet the irony of it can't be denied:  
I'm vanquished now by the very one with whom

I would have surely triumphed, had Fate's fickle loom  
Woven one thread athwart, my luck's light to relume,  
And you, that vital day, had chosen wisdom's side:  
To stay with me.

But if, somehow, a different path could bloom,  
Regrouping, Admiral, I would presume  
Upon your stalwart heart. I know you'd bide,  
More faithful to me than any bride;  
Even in St Helena's dismal tomb  
You'd stay with me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to get titled "Waterloo Rondeau", except as far as I can tell, the final battle in Temeraire-verse does not actually take place at Waterloo? Waste of a good title... :(


End file.
